pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW093: Battling Authority Once Again!
Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |b5 =Quakebadge.png |b6 =Jetbadge.png |b7 =Freezebadge.png |b8 =Toxicbadge.png |major =Dawn's Mamoswine knows Ice Fang. Cilan's Stunfisk knows Sludge Bomb. Iris' Dragonite knows Dragon Rush. Ash, Iris and Trip advance to next round. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan, Dawn |rchars =Trip, Burgundy, Georgia, Cynthia |michars =Freddy O'Martian, Alder, Manning, Geraldo, Horatio |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Dawn's Piplup, Iris' Dragonite, Meloetta, Trip's Serperior, Ash's Krokorok, Dawn's Mamoswine, Cilan's Crustle, Ash's Boldore, Manning's Heatmor, Horatio's Cinccino, Geraldo's Reuniclus}} is the 43rd episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis The Junior Cup of the Pokémon World Championship is underway, and in the Quarter-finals, Trip has beaten Manning, Cilan has beaten Horatio and Ash just beat Geraldo. Now a real battle begins: Dawn VS Iris. Even though they just became friends, they will not go easy on each other. Who will win, the Pokémon Coordinator or the Dragon Master wannabe? Will soon find out as the 4th match up of Round 2 begins now! Episode Plot The screen presents the second round challengers. Trip will fight Manny, Cilan is paired against Horatio, Ash will battle Geraldo and the last battle is Iris vs. Dawn. Dawn knows well they would eventually battle each other, so wishes Iris luck. Georgia hopes Iris won't lose to anyone but her. Burgundy asks is she supporting for Iris, but Georgia denies this. First is Trip, who sends Serperior, against Manning, who sends Heatmor. Cilan expects a good match, while Iris is concerned with Dragonite, who did not listen to her. She thinks of Dragonite's last battle, then runs away. Outside, she sends Dragonite, letting it know it may not attack if it does not listen to her. She tries to bond with it, but Dragonite refuses. Cynthia appears, seeing Iris' problem. Serperior launches Solar Beam, defeating Heatmor in an instant. Trip calls Serperior back and looks at Ash, then goes away. Next are Cilan and Horatio. Georgia believes Burgundy would be a better Connoisseur if she looked up to Cilan, which enrages Burgundy. Cilan sends Stunfisk against Horatio's Cinccino. Cynthia approaches Dragonite, who dismisses her. Cynthia feels Dragonite does not trust humans, clarifying Dragonite should relax, instead it will just hurt itself and Iris. Iris sees for herself Cynthia is amazing. Stunfisk uses Sludge Bomb, defeating Cinncino. Georgia asks Burgundy where is her evaluation. Burgundy replies she won't waste her skills on this battle, so Georgia thinks Burgundy is quiet because Georgia would scold her. Burgundy brushes her off, so Georgia proves her point. Iris comes back and heard Cilan won. Next is Ash, who is visited by Meloetta. Ash sends Boldore against Geraldo's Reuniclus. Boldore uses Flash Cannon, targeting Reuniclus. Meanwhile, Trip sees Cynthia, who is eating an ice cream. Cynthia remembers him, but wonders why he does not watch the battles. Trip replies he already has the strategies against his challengers. Cynthia wishes him luck, while Trip thinks once he beats Alder, he is targeting her. Boldore uses Rock Blast, defeating Reuniclus. The final match is Iris vs. Dawn. Georgia wishes that in Iris' quest to become a Dragon Master, Iris should make Dragonite obey her. Iris sends Dragonite, while Dawn Mamoswine. Both Dawn and Iris are determined to give their best to win. Mamoswine uses Hidden Power. Dragonite, per Iris' order, dodges the attack. Mamoswine uses Ice Shard, making Iris frightened, for it is super effective against Dragonite. Iris orders Dragonite to dodge, who simply takes the hit. Georgia wonders why Dragonite is stubborn, while Burgundy senses it just does not want to dodge. Mamoswine goes to take down Dragonite, who charges head on, ignoring Iris' orders. Both clash, though Dragonite manages to stop Mamoswine. Mamoswine uses Ice Shard, hitting Dragonite directly, who uses raw force to throw and knock Mamoswine down. Iris is enraged, for even if Dragonite did prove it is strong, it still disobeys her. Dawn and Mamoswine are still good to battle, but Dragonite dismisses that. Iris reminds Dragonite they can only win if they battle as a team. Mamoswine goes to take down Dragonite. Iris tells Dragonite to dodge, who clashes with Mamoswine, who topples it away. Mamoswine uses Ice Shard, so Dragonite takes the hit, ignoring Iris' command to use Flamethrower. Mamoswine uses Ice Fang, clashing with Dragonite. However, Dragonite holds Mamoswine's tusks, which freeze its arms. Dragonite flies up and uses Dragon Rush, which hits Mamoswine, defeating Mamoswine. Burgundy sees Iris managed to win, but Georgia corrects her, claiming Dragonite won, not Iris. Dawn calls Mamoswine back and congratulates Iris, who replies she only won by a hair. Dawn wishes her luck in the semi-finals. Cynthia sees that when Dragonite starts listening to Iris, the duo will certainly be powerful. The screen displays the semi-finals, so Cilan will fight Trip and Iris is matched with Ash. Iris and Ash remind themselves of Nimbasa Tournament, in which Excadrill defeated Pikachu. First are Cilan and Trip, the latter trying to prove power is everything. Cilan senses Trip is already preparing for the battle against Alder, but he is here to stop Trip. Trip sends Serperior against Cilan's Crustle. Cilan knew Trip would use Serperior. Serperior leers Crustle, who hides in the rock, negating the move. Serperior uses Solar Beam, which hits Crustle, who retaliates using X-Scissor. Serperior evades, so Crustle uses Rock Slide. Serperior dodges again and defeats Crustle using Frenzy Plant. Cilan calls Crustle back, angering Burgundy, who is furious Cilan calls himself A-Class Connosieur with that defeat. Alder admits it was powerful, but senses it will go so far. Trip aims to prove his point by beating Alder. Ash admits to Cilan that was a good battle, knowing Serperior is an awesome Pokémon and is looking forward to battle it. Outside, Iris asks Dragonite to listen to her. Dawn approaches her and lets her know Mamoswine disobeyed her once. She tells Iris Dragonite will listen to her one day. On the battle field, Ash sends Krokorok and Iris sends Dragonite. Trivia *It is revealed that after Trip beats Alder, he's going to battle Cynthia next even though he has to deal with Ash's old Sinnoh rival Paul first when he just battle her once and lost in Top - Down Training!. *Like in Strategy with a Smile!, the female companions Ash traveled with battle each other. *The soundtrack title theme of Zoroark: Master of Illusions is played in this episode. *Who's that Pokémon?: Mamoswine (U.S.) Gallery Iris and Dawn realizes they will battle each other BW093 2.jpg Iris scolds Dragonite for the disobedience BW093 3.jpg Heatmor is defeated BW093 4.jpg Burgundy is insulted by Georgia's words BW093 5.jpg Dragonite does not trust humans BW093 6.jpg Cynthia calms Dragonite down BW093 7.jpg Ash asks of Meloetta to cheer him on BW093 8.jpg Dragonite vs. Mamoswine Georgia Pokedex.png Georgia using her Pokédex to examine Mamoswine BW093 9.jpg Dragonite stopped Mamoswine's rampage BW093 10.jpg Dragonite throws Mamoswine away BW093 11.jpg Mamoswine's Ice Shard hits Dragonite BW093 12.jpg Iris does not like Dragonite's attitude BW093 13.jpg Mamoswine's Ice Fang BW093 14.jpg Mamoswine begins to freeze Dragonite BW093 15.jpg Dragonite uses Dragon Rush BW093 16.jpg Crustle protects itself from leering BW093 17.jpg Serperior evades the attacks BW093 18.jpg Crustle is hit by Frenzy Plant BW093 19.jpg Dawn congratulates Iris for the victory }} Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes focusing on Trip Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Champions Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears